When beer or malt based fermented beverages (collectively referred to herein as “beer”) are widely distributed stored in bottles and metal cans, there is a marked preference by the public for beers served directly on tap from a keg, referred to as draught (or draft) beer. Since draught beer was traditionally served in large volumes in public houses (pubs) and restaurants, large capacity metal kegs were traditionally used, typically 50 l kegs (=11 Imperial gallons). In recent years, however; a reduction of the kegs capacity offered on the market has been observed. There are two main factors explaining this trend.
First, brewers have developed various solutions for offering draught beer to particulars with specifically designed home appliances. It is clear that if 50 l kegs can be emptied reasonably rapidly in a pub, this is not the case for home appliances. Hence, smaller kegs of 5 to 15 l capacity were developed. Such home appliances are often referred to as “table top dispensers” because they are small enough to stand on top of a table.
Second, even in pubs, the tastes of the consumers have shifted from traditional lager beers towards special beers, with more specific flavours. This diversification of the types of beers offered for consumption in pubs has pushed brewers to store their special beers in smaller capacity kegs, ranging from 8 to 25 l kegs. Since such kegs are too large to stand on top of a counter, and probably too small to justify storing them in a basement far away from the tap, they are usually stored directly under the tapping column, usually in a refrigerated chamber. For this reason and by opposition to the expression “table top dispensers”, such dispensing systems used in pubs are often referred to as “under the counter dispensers”.
With the reduction of kegs capacity, however, the cost of packaging (=keg) per litre of beer sold increased accordingly. Alternative solutions to metal kegs had to be developed, typically replacing metal kegs by polymeric kegs made for example of PET. Furthermore, since draught beers require a pressurized gas to drive the dispensing of the beer out of the keg, and pressurized CO2 bottles used in pubs are not readily available for home appliances, solutions were proposed to use air compressors as source of pressurized gas instead. To avoid any contact between air and the beer, dispensing bag-in-containers have been used, wherein the beer is contained in a flexible inner bag inserted in an outer, rigid container, and pressurized gas is injected into the space between the inner bag and outer container to collapse the inner bag and drive the beer out of the bag. As illustrative examples, integrally blowmoulded polymeric dispensing bag-in-containers are disclosed in WO2008129018, WO2008129016, WO2008129012, WO2008129015, or WO2008129013, which contents are herein incorporated by reference.
Regardless of its size, before use a beer keg must be connected to a dispensing line and to a source of pressurized gas. Home appliances have been designed with their own specific solution for rapidly connecting a dispensing line and a gas source to the interior of the kegs (cf. e.g., WO2012056018). In some cases, the source of pressurized gas is stored in the keg itself, but this solution is rather expensive and to date implementable in quite small kegs only (cf. e.g., WO9947451, WO2007/108684). In pubs, however, although the kegs designs have changed dramatically as discussed above, the same equipment as for large 50 l kegs is often still being used downstream from the keg, including the keg connector, the dispensing line and gas duct, and draught column and tap. Conventional keg connectors are usually made of metal, are heavy, complex and expensive. Examples of conventional keg connectors are disclosed in WO9407791, U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,475, DE91 091 77U. They are ill-fitted for smaller polymeric kegs, typically of 8 to 25 l kegs. Some solutions have been proposed to replace conventional keg connectors with simpler connectors.
WO2007/108684 discloses a simplified keg connector comprising a single connection to a dispensing tube. The keg connector could be designed without a connection to a pressurized gas tube because the pressurized gas source is stored in a container located inside the keg. Absent a connection to a pressurized gas source, the requirements, in particular mechanical, clamping, and sealing properties, on the keg connector are substantially reduced, and the size thereof could be reduced accordingly. Numerous connectors for coupling a single dispensing duct to a container comprising no pressurized gas connection have been disclosed in fields other than beer kegs, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,679, EP2012052, or WO200107819, but are not suitable for a quick connection of a beer keg to both a dispensing line and a pressurized gas source.
FR1334267 and WO02079075 disclose keg connectors which are as bulky and complex as conventional keg connectors. EP1347936 discloses a small size keg connector comprising a connection to both a source of pressurized gas and a dispensing tube. The keg connector of EP1 347936, however, is not connected to a closure of the keg, as it acts as a closure per se. Each new keg is sold with such connector already clamped into position with a new dispensing line coupled thereto. A keg connector concomitantly acting as closure is also disclosed in US2011210148, but in this case, the connector is reversibly coupled to a container by a thread and can be removed therefrom and used with a new container.
There remains a need in the art for re-usable keg connectors adapted for small size kegs (e.g., 8 to 25 l capacity), generally made of polymer, which are cheap, light, safe and easy to connect to a new keg and disconnect to a spent keg. The present invention proposes such keg connector. These and other advantages are discussed more in details in the following sections.